Unexpected
by suckers love
Summary: Sex and cigarettes. Leather pants and alcohol. Exotic dancers and rock stars. Voyeuristic roommates and water. What more do you want? SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. Can I Bum a Fag?

I just though of this idea one day and decided to give it a try. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: The nickname "Flash" belongs to wintermoon2 I think. Sorry I didn't get a chance to ask for permission. Please don't sue me. You know the characters that belong to JK Rowling, not me. The things that are mine are this plot, Dustin, Jeff, and Pierce. Some of the places in here are made up by me too, so ask for them if you want to use them.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"That's Harry fucking Potter on that poster!" was the first thought that popped into Draco Malfoy's head, now known in clubs as Dragon Flame, as he saw an advertisement for an upcoming open mike night at a new club called Distance. Flash aka James Evans was the name on the ad. He had untamable raven-colored hair with blue tips, intense emerald eyes, defined cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a sharp, but not too sharp chin. That guy was about 6'2", all muscle, a tight six-pack of abs, biceps, slender, but muscled thighs, yet he wasn't the least bit bulky. He was dressed in a simple black long-sleeved muscle-tee with a silver dragon o the front and a nice pair of tight black jeans. Wow. The new Potter looked good. Sexy. He appeared even better than three years back on the last day of their seventh year, even though he looked kind of hot then. And that was saying something.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Every head turned as the door burst open and Harry Potter came strolling into the Great Hall for dinner late as usual. He looked different. Very charming with a lot of sex appeal. Every set of eyes was on him like seagulls eyeing fish very hungrily. Of course he didn't really mind it that much anymore. He was used to being gawked at for the scar on his forehead, so he treated this just like everything else. Idiot for doing so too.  
  
Potter was dressed in a plain white t-shirt that clung to every muscle in that edible torso of his, his abs, pecks, his back, and shoulder blades. Unfortunately, he was in baggy khaki colored cargo pants. The raven-haired boy – no, man – looked pretty fucking gorgeous though. He didn't take notice of it though; all the guy did was walk over to the Gryffindor table like he usually did with his hand in his pockets as always.  
  
"Damn, Potter looks good," Blaise gushed. Haha... That was just so bloody like Blaise to say. He said what he wanted and didn't give a tiny rat's ass who heard. He was a good guy though, just a tad too promiscuous. Still a decent guy anyhow. He was clever, cunning, sly, smart, kind, funny, ambitious, and to top it all off, too bloody good-looking for his own good. "He's almost enough to make me entirely gay. Just one kiss from those luscious red lips and that would do it."  
  
"Then go ahead and try it. It's the last day, either now or never, Blaise. He probably swings both ways anyway," Draco dared. "Go give everybody a last day to remember. Especially Potter." /Maybe I should follow my own advice and do that myself. Puahha... Now that would give Potter, Granger, and Weasel a day to remember. /  
  
"Why don't you? I bed everybody would remember it more then. Potter would kill you, but it'd be worth it." He glared at Zabini. "Go ahead. Right now. I dare you to. Unless... you're afraid to." Malfoy's never turned down dares. Malfoys were never afraid. "You two would look hot together."  
  
"You're on," and he took off for the Gryffindor table. Before anybody would say a word, he spun Potter around, declared, "I'm here on a bet," and pulled the surprised young man into an intense kiss. Harry to was too shocked to react at first, but then he began to respond by battling his tongue. /Maybe taking on Blaise's dare was a pretty good idea after all. /  
  
Just as Draco began to try and snake an arm around Harry's waist, a certain greasy, black-haired, pale-skinned, mean Potions professor sneered, "Mr. Malfoy, you're just lost Slytherin the House cup for that outrageous display." He spun around with his robes billowing behind him, leaving one red-faced blonde boy and one smirking raven-haired boy there.  
  
Draco glared at potter when he got back to the Slytherin table, who casually smirked the Patented Malfoy Smirk and waved innocently in return. /How dare he! That's mine!!!/  
  
[Flashback Ends]  
  
He looked a bit close at the picture. There was something different. Holy fuck. The round-rimmed glasses that had been broken so many times were gone. Potter finally got rid of them. You could see those flawless emerald green eyes perfectly now. The depth of those expressive eyes was never ending. They showed every single emotion, hiding nothing, letting you know exactly how he felt whether it was anger, happiness, sadness, jealousy, pain, love, hate, hope, everything you could ever imagine.  
  
/Oh, to hell with the guy at the bar yesterday! I want in Potter's tight jeans this instant! /  
  
Somewhere among the buildings of London, England, a certain raven- haired, green-eyed man was pretending to be asleep so he wouldn't have to go to the grocery store today.  
  
"James 'Flash' Evans! If y0ou don't get out of that bed this instant, I'm going to shout to all of England that you live here at 3B! And I'm climbing into your bed naked `cause Lord knows I want to!" his roommate Dustin called. Snickers were heard outside the door. Dustin was one out of the three other guys that Harry had been living with for the past two years. He had dirty blonde hair with hazel almond-shaped eyes. He was about 5'10" with a slim, but strong looking build.  
  
Harry just pulled his covers even more to hide from his scary roommates. He dreaded Shopping Day even more than Occulumency with Snape all those years ago. Every Wednesday, the four guys would go to a random market or store in London and get food for the week. Afterwards, he was dragged to find himself a new outfit and forced to go clubbing. Either he had to find a new outfit, or they would dress him up in their own skin- tight clothes, which got him countless catcalls from teenage girls to men in their early fifties. He shuddered at the thought.  
  
Just then, Dustin burst into his room and started bouncing on the bed. "Come on!!!! UP! UP! Up! You can't stay in your depressed mode forever! Please James?? It'll all blow over! You'll get a record deal soon! Fine... since you won't listen, I guess I'll just have to go to plan B." He snatched the covers off of Flash's body to reveal a toned body dressed in black boxers and a white wife beater. "Oooh... had I known you were wearing that, I would have snatched the covers off a lot sooner."  
  
"Gahhh!!!! I'm freezing!!!" Harry cried. "Give them back!!!"  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to change." Dustin grinned at him. "Come on. Breakfast is getting cold, and everybody is waiting for you to come and eat."  
  
"Meanieeee." He went to his closet and pulled out a non-form-fitting white Adidas long-sleeved shirt, a black Adidas windbreaker, black and white Adidas sneakers, and a pair of black Adidas athletic pants. (A/N: I hate Nike so I made it all Adidas.) "I'm wearing these, now OUT! I'm changing."  
  
"Awww... man. I wanted a show and tight clothes," the dirty blonde mock-pouted and strolled out of the room. "You better not sneak out." Flash slipped into his clothes, grabbed his wallet and keys, and snuck out through the door to the balcony.  
  
He climbed down the ladder and reached into his pocket for his light and cigarettes. "Damn... Must've left them on the dresser," he muttered. No, you're not delirious or hallucinating. Harry Potter does smoke. He uses wandless magic to clean out his lungs afterwards though.  
  
Anyway, James walked down the street knowing Dustin and the others wouldn't dare to call to him out the window. Last time they did that, he got molested by and old girl from school, Cho Chang. Turns out that she was crazy about people that were either famous or would be famous.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"James Evans, you get your cute arse back here! You are not getting out of this that easily! You will come to the club with us tonight, like it or not!" Dustin, Jeff, and Pierce chorused out the window. Flash's cheeks flushed red. After all these years, he still couldn't keep that good for nothing blush under control. Damnit. He tried to ignore his roommates calling out of the apartment window.  
  
A pretty, dark-haired, oriental woman walked right up to him. Cho chang. "She asked eagerly, "Are you really THE James 'Flash' Evans??" He didn't do anything but blush and nod shyly. "Oh my gosh! I've been such a fan of yours ever since you performed at that club The Ice!"  
  
"Umm... Thanks, but I really have to going now," James spun around to walk off, but she snaked an arm around his waist and whispered huskily into his ear, "I'm sure we can change your mind. Let's head back to my place for some fun."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered really, but sorry. I don't swing your way," Flash tried to pry her arm off of him, which only made her hold onto him even tighter.  
  
"Then I'll just have to change that too." She licked the inside of his ear in what she considered a sexy, hard-to-resist manner.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you stopped," she ignored his request and slid a cold hand up his shirt, caressing his muscles. "No, really, please get off."  
  
"You know you want this," she whispered quietly in his ear again.  
  
"Excuse me!" Dustin snapped at her, coming to his rescue.  
  
"What? Can't you see that we're busy here?" Cho sneered impatiently.  
  
"I'd really appreciate it if you got you grimy, slutty, disgusting hand off of MY boyfriend here, seeing rather clearly as he doesn't like it!" the blonde argued back.  
  
Feeling violated, Harry removed her protesting hand from his shirt and mouthed "Thanks" to Dustin for saving him from that awful bitch.  
  
"Prove it," she demanded forcefully. Prove that you're Blondie here's boyfriend, Flash."  
  
"Okay, as you wish," and James kissed Dustin full on the mouth. He licked the blonde's bottom lip gently for entrance and Dustin happily obliged to the request. The kiss became a bit more intense until there was a need for oxygen. Dustin linked arms with Flash and they strolled off, just like a couple. Cho was left fuming behind them.  
  
[Flashback Ends]  
  
Pity that Cho was just another one of those whores who was looking for a shag from someone famous. James strolled on until he found a guy with cigarettes leaning against a stone wall.  
  
Now, back to Draco...  
  
Just for finding a new picture of Potter, Draco needed a cigarette rather badly. That boy was always getting the best of him. Maybe he was delirious. After all, it's not every day that you suddenly find a picture of your worst enemy and then want to get into the boy's pants. He leaned against a wall and fished into his pockets for a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. The blonde drew out a cancer stick and lit one.  
  
There was a raven-haired guy with blue tips leaning about five feet away from him. "Hey, can I bum a fag?" Flash asked. Draco held one out and lit it for him. James took it gratefully. "Thanks." The voice was kind of familiar. Draco had heard it somewhere before. He took a second look at the guy. No, it couldn't be.  
  
Platinum blonde hair, silvery blue/gray eyes, pale skin, slim but chiseled figure. Just like Malfoy. Nawww... it can't be. I'm just hallucinating. Malfoy would never be caught in the Muggle world either. He hates it. Then again, it's been three years, anything's possible now. Just for the record, Flash/Harry took a second glance at the guy that had given him a cigarette.  
  
"Malfoy?" he asked. James slapped his hands over his mouth. The guy probably thought he was crazy now.  
  
/Hey! How did he know my name? Oh my gosh.../ Dragon/Draco turned around and gasped. "Potter???" Well, holy fuck.  
  
To be continued....  
  
So how was that??? Worth continuing? Review to let me know. I should have chapter two done in a week. Thanks for reading!  
  
-- driven to insanity =) 


	2. Fairly Unexpected

A/N: Thanks lots for reviewing! Glad you like the story so far. I'm going to be away for the next week, so I thought I'd give y'all Chapter 2 now. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, who woulda thunk?" Draco snickered. "The Boy Who Lived smoking in a deserted alley like some kind of delinquent. What would the Weasel and Granger say?" Harry's bright eyes went icy cold.  
  
"Who knows and who really gives a fuck anyway?" The day after school ended, Hermione and Ron went back to treating him like a piece of glass that would shatter into tiny pieces at any given time. They grew further and further apart after that and he hadn't heard from the since he left the Wizarding world two years ago.  
  
"Did Scarhead lose his friend as soon as they found out what a fake he was? That the Gryffindor they knew was just some attention-craving actor?" Dragon sneered. Harry/James's eyes flashed darkly with anger and flickered away after a long drag.  
  
"You think I liked all that attention??" Draco only nodded. "Are you serious? I hated it with a passion! But everything I said was true. I wasn't an actor, just a boy that wanted some privacy," Harry claimed bitterly.  
  
"Oh. Explain," Draco requested.  
  
"Ironic. Now you want to know when you're made fun of me about it so many times in so many years. I lost my parents when I was one and got sent to live at my fuckwit Muggle relatives' place. Those are the people you call Mudbloods, not Hermione. Anyway, I didn't know my name until I was five and had to be sent to school—"Draco cut him off by kissing him. //Hrmmm... Potter tastes good after a cigarette.// Harry just went along with the kiss, knowing that there had to be some reason behind it. Suddenly, he remembered the last day of school.  
  
The blonde slipped his tongue into his mouth sneakily and stated exploring all over. Harry held a low moan at the back of his throat. Much to his disappointment, they broke apart after a few seconds. (A/N: I'm currently in a restaurant writing this. They haven't served our dinner yet.)  
  
James's first words were, "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Prostitutes were coming closer. Had I not gotten to you, they would have groped both of us harshly until we paid them. Believe me, it's not pleasant," the former-Slytherin answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh... You're lucky I swing that way or I would have slapped you silly," the ex-Gryffindor grinned. He rather liked being kissed by Malfoy. [Maybe hookers should walk by more often.] Flame's eyes widened.  
  
"You're gay???"  
  
"Yeah. Known since 6th year when I got a crush on a certain friend of yours. I never did anything about it though. Never had a boyfriend in school either. The press would have been all over me if I had one. Just a few fun snog sessions here and there with a few guys. No big deal really," Harry lied. It really did matter to him. It wasn't fair! Without knowing it, the pressed pretty much controlled his life. He couldn't do anything without them writing an article, not even date. He'd have to sneak around if he were to go out with anyone.  
  
"Never in my life would I have thought for you to get a crush on a Slytherin, much less one of my friends or sneak around snogging guys without an actual relationship with them. But who? Who did you like? You led me on, now spill."  
  
Flash blushed and whispered almost inaudibly, "Blaise Zabini."  
  
Dragon gaped and gawked, "Who? Repeat that???"  
  
"You heard me, Blaise Zabini," the raven-haired man stated again, this time a little louder.  
  
"But..." the ex-Slytherin was speechless. "He liked you too. Hell, he was smitten over you. Blaise had the biggest crush on you ever. Gosh, you two are such idiots! He claimed to be too shy to do anything about it though," Draco remembered those old times when Blaise would ask Snape to seat himself with Potter instead of putting his best friend (Draco) with the Gryffindor. He even asked for detention some times. Snape never gave them to him though. That old sadistic bastard. "What did you like so much about him though?"  
  
"His eyes. They were as blue as the boxers I'm in now. They always contained a secret but they sparked light blue when he laughed, I loved that laugh too. It was rich, yet light and enchanting. He was always smiling about something too. Blaise kind of intrigued me," Harry dawdled on old memories. "But I stopped liking him when I left."  
  
"Why?" Draco sat sprawled on the ground, strangely interested; maybe Potter was different from the boy he'd torment for all those years of Hogwarts. Just maybe.  
  
Harry just shrugged carelessly, "I don't know. It came unexpectedly. I changed. It's been three years since I've seen anyone from Hogwarts and funny, you're the first one I see. My old archenemy."  
  
"James! There you areee!! We've been looking for you for forever!!" Pierce cried out all too happily. Jeff ran over to him and almost squeezed the life out. Dustin leaned against the opposite wall, smirking smugly with a look that said, "I told you not to run away."  
  
"Jeff, let go! I... can't... breathe!!" Harry gasped out. And that was all it took. Draco doubled over with laughter at Potter's antics. Jeff let go so he could breath properly, but upon seeing how purple his roommate's face was, he cracked up. "Oh quit that, the lot of you," Flash said sourly. Only pierce noticed the platinum blonde there. He nudged Dustin a bit.  
  
Pierce walked over, eyeing Malfoy coolly. "And just who is this gorgeous bloke over here? Mind if I snatch him up for a go?" Dragon glared making Dustin let out a high pitched "EEP!" Harry looked at Draco, asking with his face, "What am I supposed to tell them?" The blonde just shrugged and mouthed back, "The truth."  
  
"Oh course I'd mind! This "gorgeous bloke" made my school like a living hell! And by the looks of it, he definitely does not want to be 'snatched up for a go,' as you so bluntly put it." Pierce pouted. Out of the four guys, he was the most childish and the tallest one. He stood at a sturdy six-foot-four with a slim, muscled build, had light brown hair with hazel-colored eyes, pouty pink lips, and lightly tanned skin. He looked like one of those clean-cut cuties that you saw on TV, but his mind was anything but clean.  
  
"Hey! You didn't exactly make my life at school a picnic either! Always playing pranks on people. You never got caught either," Flash just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyway, James, you still have to go to the Distance with us tonight and if you go wearing that dreadful track suit, I'm going to burn it to ashes," Jeff declared. Dustin thwacked Jeff playfully on the head and whispered something in his ear. "You have to wear a pair of leather pants too, preferably the nice tight ones in your closet," Jeff added. And the three very cruel roommates walked off back to do their grocery shopping, leaving Flash to the mercy of Malfoy.  
  
Draco smirked at a blushing James Evans. "Leather trousers huh?" Never in a million years would I have expected you to wear those, not that I'd ever want to scar myself for life by picturing the ::smirk:: Boy Who Lived ::smirk:: in a tight pair of leather pants." //Whoaa... what the hell am I saying?? I'd sell my grandmother to see him in a pair of tight leather trousers.// The raven-haired boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, but don't worry. You won't have to /scar yourself for life/ by seeing me clad in a pair of leather pants because there is no way I'm wearing them for you anyway," James spat out rather harshly. They were finally actually getting along and then Malfoy just had to go ahead and fuck it all up with those stupid insults.  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you. Things can come unexpectedly you know," Draco hinted, and then stalked off haughtily.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Hey, wait!" Flash shouted and ran after him, but before he could say another word, Flame was gone. Wonder what Malfoy meant, Harry walked in the direction of the apartment, only to be forced to go shopping with one of the guys.  
  
The two walked into a rather expensive store, but it didn't really matter, they were well off anyway. For once, Harry found a pair of black leather pants that he actually wanted. They were kind of baggy, but no really. There were silver metal chains on both pant legs, a few zippers, 7 pockets in total, and kind of like half form-fitting carpenter jeans, except in leather. The leather trousers made him look slimmer and more buff than he already was. They flattered his arse perfectly. Flash also found a look emerald green silk shirt that matched his beautiful eyes perfectly.  
  
"Jeff, can we pleaseee go now???? I already found a sexy outfit and it's one that I like fairly well. So, can we pleaseee go now???" Harry begged with his pleading puppy eyes. Jeff just had to be the one that dragged him out shopping this time.  
  
The medium sized, red-haired, dark brown-eyed man just rolled his eyes and ordered, "Try them on first." James stomped like a little child into the fitting rooms with Jeff. Well, someone had to make sure he wasn't dressing in something horrible. "Sometimes," Jeff sighed. "I wonder how you can be gay if you don't like shopping, but as soon as you get those clothes on, we can go."  
  
"Simple," James stated as he slipped on the black pants. "I like the feeling of a guy's cock down my throat and my dick up a guy's tight arse." He tugged the shirt over his head. "Easy as that, Besides, kissing girls makes me gag. I'm just... not attracted to them. Outfit good enough for you?" Jeff was so shocked at his roomy's use of language that he could only nod.  
  
The total cost of the outfit was two hundred eighty pounds and fifty pence. The pants and the shirt were both on sale so the pants cost them 105, while the shirt was 70 pounds, and the tax was 5 pounds and fifty pence. (A/N: I don't know British prices or taxes, so I just made them up. I'm in advisory writing this right now. =])  
  
James and Jeff headed home only to find that Pierce and Dustin had already dressed and had each other's tongues firmly down the other's throat. They must have gotten pretty bored to start doing that. The last time that happened, it was because James and Jeff locked the two in a closet for 5 hours with nothing for arguing over a pretzel. It wasn't like it never happened before. Jeff and Flash had been locked in an empty room with nothing to do before over pouring mud in the other's shoe and playful pokes led to them making out happily for the next hour.  
  
"Ahem," Flash cleared his throat. Pierce and Dustin pulled apart coolly, straightening the other's clothing out.  
  
Later on at 11 o'clock that night....  
  
Dustin, Jeff, Pierce, and Flash strolled into the club looking fairly hot. Dustin had a pair of jeans and a regular black muscle tee on and his hair ruffled up. Jeff was clad in black jeans with a chain on the left pant leg, a black t-shirt, and a red dress shirt that matched his hair perfectly. Pierce walked in clothed in tight off-white leather pants, no shirt, and a light blue jean jacket along with the same color leather boots. James walked in, getting the most attention out of the four of them, dressed in his new leather trousers and the nice emerald green silk shirt he had bought earlier in the day.  
  
The three headed straight for the dance floor, immediately finding partners to do some dirty dancing with. The club was filled with a scent of sweat, cologne, alcohol, and sex. Music was blasting loudly over the speakers, while exotic men danced on the stage.  
  
Harry sat down at the bar and ordered a strawberry kiwi wine cooler. He didn't really like drinking anything else for some reason. It just tasted kind of icky to him. (A/N: Wine cooler is the best! You don't taste the alcohol at all. I've only had it once though. ::pouts:: )  
  
James looked up to see the attractive male dancers, moving erotically on the stage with the silver poles. He let his eyes wander around until they found a shirtless platinum blonde clad in only a pair of dangerously low slung black silk pajama bottoms. The face turned around half way. Silver didn't met emerald quite yet. Flash turned his head and thought, 'Well, holy fuck,' for the second time that night.  
  
To be continued.... Worth continuing or not?  
  
Well there's chapter 2 for ya! Hope you liked it! I'm not going to be updating for a week because I'm going to be away on spring break. I think I'm going to have another chapter up for you by then, savvy? Review please! Thanks =)  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	3. Dirty Dancing

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !! ::falls off the chair:: 22 reviews for two chapters??????????? Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Glad y`all like the story so far!! I'm having fun writing it. =)  
  
Thanks a lot!!! to: Nicoletta, MustIBeAMalfoy, The Earth Mystic, slasherbabe, krysalys73, kario dominica, SimoneSimon (C'mon!!!!! Hurry up with Chapter 8 of Love, by Accident!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) , The Silver Lady, Slytheretta (Update Growing Pains and New Times soon please!!!!), Joji Sada, Elven Warrior1, Oli (galacticoutlaw@hotmail.com), Wonalapei.  
  
/...../ = Dray's thoughts.  
  
[.............] = Harry's thoughts.  
  
Now.... On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
/Malfoy/ works /HERE???/ James banged his head on the table knowing there would be consequences if he left the club. He kept his head on the table refusing to gawk at his old archenemy. He wasn't going to watch Malfoy/Flame sway those slim hips, make every muscle in his torso ripple while he moved to the rhythm of the music, that silky blonde hair swish back and -- oh, to hell with it. There was no use trying to convince himself to quit watching the irresistible sex god. [Oh shit. I did not just call Draco Malfoy a sex god. Oh well, he is one anyway. Hey! That's even worse!]  
  
Suddenly, something heavy plopped into his leather-clad lap and partially straddled him. Flash didn't do so much as to blink an eye, much less even look up. Maybe if he ignored the guy or girl, they would just go away nicely.  
  
"I thought you said I wouldn't see you clad in leather trousers today," a familiar voice drawled huskily into his ear. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked to the side. No fucking way. The blonde-haired, silvery blue/gray eyed Adonis was /NOT/ in his lap.  
  
Naturally, the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "Malfoy, what are you doing in /my/ lap? It's bad enough that you have to see me clad in this outfit." Flash picked his head up off the table and as soon as he saw Flame staring at his body, eyes heavily lidded with lust, he downed the rest of his strawberry kiwi wine cooler all in one big gulp.  
  
Draco was too impressed with the handsome figure to respond to the question. Harry snapped his long, slender fingers in his face. "What?" Draco snapped in an irritated manner. He was just about to slip off Potter's boxers mentally when he was so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Why are you sitting in my lap when you're supposed to up on that stage dancing?"  
  
Flame grinded against him, making himself more comfortable and shooting a shock of friction thought both bodies. "Because I felt like it. I had to co me and sit on those long, muscular, leather-clad legs of yours." Malfoy plopped off his warm, yummy looking seat. "Come with me, I'm going to tell the manager that I'm leaving early tonight and I need those strong arms of yours to help me with a couple of things." /Yeah, I want those fingers in my mouth or those arms around my waist./ James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you complimenting me?" Harry questioned suspiciously. [Not that I mind it, of course.]  
  
"Because I want you to come with me. If you don't you're in trouble. Big trouble."  
  
"How?"  
  
"All these guys on the stage want money, you look like you've got some, if I leave you here, they /will/ come after you like flies towards light." Harry blush, but stood up anyway. He pushed the chair under the bar table and started walking away. "Where the hell are you going? Didn't you hear a word I just said?"  
  
Flash spun around and grinned, "Telling my roommates where I'm going. Wouldn't want them to worry about me now, would I?" He continued walking ahead, oblivious to the fact that Draco couldn't stop staring at his bottom half that was clad in leather. /If only I had my want to make those trousers a bit tighter or better yet, make them disappear completely./  
  
They walked up to Dustin, who was happily grinding into a very, very attractive red-haired man. When they got a closer look, the two saw that he was none other than Billy Weasley. Well, holy fuck.  
  
|A/N: Maybe I'll just leave the chapter off there. =] |  
  
Dragon and Flash gawked, speechlessly. Bill was deliciously edible for a thirty-year-old man. Finally, the blonde managed to say, "Damn. Is that the Weasel's older brother?" James oly nodded. Then, he mustered up all of his Gryffindor bravery and strolled on over to the pair of dirty dancers. He leaned over and whispered where he was going into his roommate's ear. That was, until Bill recognized him.  
  
"Well, well. James Evans, is that really you?" Bill called out over the loud music. Man, his little brother's ex-best friend had really grown a lot in three years. Had he not been more into blondes, Harry would have been up against the wall having the life ravished out of him or maybe himself being thrown onto a bed being fucked senseless based on what Charlie said. (A/N: I'm sitting in the car writing this with a gar full of a girls and an eleven-year-old girl sitting next to me, who was trying to read what I was writing before. =])  
  
"Long time no see, mate! Hitting on younger guys, are you?" Flash pulled the yummy redhead into a friendly hug. He felt the muscles in his old friend's back immediately. [Oooh... nicely chiseled.]  
  
Bill spotted Malfoy over Harry's nice, broad shoulders. "I was. And about to go home and have wild, kinky, monkey sex with your archenemy, were you?" James pulled apart immediately and blushed like crazy. Dustin and Draco smirked knowing that had been Draco's intention, but James wouldn't ever say it.  
  
"You, you, you dog!! I was sooooooo not going to sex him up!! And you're talking like that when you looked like you were going to shag Dustin right on the dance floor, dirty dancing like that!" Harry smacked him in the arm hard and started laughing when he winced, clutching his arm.  
  
"Oh really?" Malfoy spoke up. "I was hoping on getting fucked tonight, by you. But anyway, you were talking about dirty dancing. I'll give you dirty, but you've got to dance with me." The exotic dancer and his new dance partner hit the floor leaving Bill and Dustin to go back to each other like nothing had happened.  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Draco's favorite song of all time came on, 'Don't Stop Me Now" by 80's band, Queen. As an automatic response, Flash created friction by dancing as close to Flame as he could singing the lyrics huskily in his baritone voice, only loud enough so Dragon was the only one who could hear him, making the teasing even more torture than it already was.  
  
The moment Potter stood in front of him, he rested his pale, slender, magical hands on Harry's slim hips, where the leather trousers were teasingly low slung and started grinding into the raven-haired man's tight arse. /Now... If only his pants and boxers were gone as well as mine and we were in a nice, comfy bed./  
  
James's hips moved down with the rhythm of the song, causing more friction and sending countless shocks of electricity through both of their luscious bodies. The comfortable black silk pajama bottoms were getting tighter by the second. For a moment there, the two felt like they were the only ones on the floor. Both had their eyes closed in ecstasy.  
  
By the end of the song, every single person in the entire club, including the voyeuristic female manager, was drooling at the sexiest pair they had ever seen grinding the other senseless. Harry and Draco opened their eyes to find every set of eyes on them. Dragon confidently walked over to his drooling boss.  
  
"Hey, Dory! Snap out of it!" He waved his hand in her face to get her out of the trance.  
  
She answered him by blushing and stuttering profusely, "Oh hey Draco! N-nice gri-d-dancing you did out there." Dory eyed James over. "And I suppose this is the handsome young bloke was the one that was dancing with you out there." Flash blushed as she battered her eyelashes at him. "Anyway," she looked back at Draco. "What'd you come here for?"  
  
"Can I get the rest of the night off? I've got some unfinished business to complete with my friend here," he hinted softly to her, so James wouldn't know his intent for the night. She merely nodded, sending a wink towards a scowling Harry. "Meet you out the door, Evans."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Draco and Harry were finally able to get out of the bustling crowd and were on their way back to Flame's place to finish their so called "unfinished business."  
  
"And yet you thought Weasley and your roommate were dirty dancing. What the hell was that out there?" /Not that I minded it of course,/ he added mentally.  
  
"I don't know. You had your hands on my hips. What was /that?/ To me, dancing, it's just different with that one song. It's the only one I can dance like that to." [Maybe I should go clubbing more often if my arse gets to rub against him like that or if we're going to dance like that at all.  
  
"You're such a mean, mean tease, Potter, whispering and singing like that in my sensitive ears," Draco taunted. [Was that just a compliment?] All that came afterwards was silence.  
  
Harry finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?" Harry asked. He'd had a hard on since the club and no matter what he tried, it just wouldn't, couldn't go away. And he did NOT want to wank himself off at Malfoy's place. Besides, Flame needed to jerk himself off too. Two choices left, either a blowjob or a shag.  
  
"Yeah?" Dragon had just come to a horrible realization, well not so horrible. Unless one of them was getting sexed up, fucked, or shagged tonight, both of them would half to wank himself off, making an attempt to do it shamelessly. Then again, he wouldn't mind being fucked by Potter, based on the sounds that he had heard so much about coming from Potter's bed, late at night back in school.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you hard when we get back to your place, okay?" [Now that wasn't so bad, was it, Harry? You just told your enemy that you were going to shag him senseless and you didn't even blush. Give yourself a pat on the back. That was a big improvement.] James just scowled at the annoying voice at the back of his mind.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead, but make it worth it." Just then, Flash crashed into a girl, who made it seem like it was her original intention. /Oh my gosh./ She had her hand on his dick, groping it shamelessly and rather roughly. The decent part of it was that it made his erection go away without making him cum. But after she violated him, she simply stalked off in a very prissy manner.  
  
James spun around violently and shouted madly after her, "Where in bloody fucking hell do you get off grabbing a gay guy's cock before he's about to fuck someone?" She whirled around and met him face to face, eye to eye.  
  
Blonde curls, blue eyes, pug faced, curvy figure. It all added up. Pansy Parkinson. Naww... It couldn't be. She hated the Muggle world more than Malfoy ever did.  
  
"Potter?" He glared harshly at the annoying bitch.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Liked it??? Hated it???? Worth continuing???? Review to let me know!!! It's 1:14 A.M now and I have to wake up in 5 and a half hours. Please review, I love reading them. Thanks, good night! 


	4. Rain and Leather

Chapter 4 – That Stupid Bitch  
  
Dedication: Nicoletta, because I said so.  
  
Sorry I took so long to update, I got kind of lazy and I was working on other things. It's been fun writing this story and I've got the next few chapters written. Thanks to all of you that reviewed and read the last chapter! Love y'all. Now, without any further delays, here's chapter 4!  
  
"Parkinson?" No fucking way in hell. Pansy Parkinson would never caught dead in the Muggle World.  
  
"The one and only, "she mocked him. Pansy studied Dragon's face, recognizing the familiar features from all those years ago. Draco Malfoy's familiar features. "Drakey-poo? Is that really you, honey buns? Where've you been all these years? I've missed you so much!!!!!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around him like she'd never let go in that clingy- girlfriend kind of way.  
  
Flame automatically picked up her filthy paws off of his flawless about-to-be-fucked body. "Ugh, Parkinson! How many bloody times do I have to tell you not to call me that atrocious name?! And keep your grimy paws off of me! Don't you even think about touching my boyfriend here either, you dirty slut!! Hitting on gay guys!! The nerve you've got!"  
  
Every single person on the sidewalk had formed a circle around the three now. They were either shooting dirty looks, checking Flame out, eyeing Flash over a couple of times, laughing, or looking Parkinson up and down (I don't understand why). The entire sight was rather amusing after all.  
  
"But Drakey!!! I love you...And I thought you loved me too! You can't be gay!!!! It's wrong!! You slept with all those girls in school!! Or if you are gay, you didn't have to pick /him/ of all guys," she pointed an accusing finger at James, "To be your boyfriend!" Pansy turned around with her head hung over and started crying. (Oh spare me, will you? ::mutters:: That fake fuckwit... sorry, I really wanted to add this note in.)  
  
All of a sudden, a guy from the club burst into the conversation, "Oh just shut up, you whore! How much of a stereotypical dumb blonde can you be? He just walked out a gay club as a worker after doing quite a bit of dirty dancing with the green-eyed Adonis in leather over there, how the fuck can the guy not be gay?!"  
  
Flash and Dragon both turned their heads at the outburst, surprised at the crowd surrounding them. Parkinson mouthed to Draco, 'I'll deal with you later,' flipped the unknown guy off, and walked away angrily. Evans and flame looked at each other and nodded lightly.  
  
"What are you all staring at? The show's over! Don't you people have anything better to do than gawk at guys that just wanted to fuck each other senseless before all this?" Draco shouted rudely. The people walked away furiously mumbling incoherent things about cough typical cough guys always having sex on their minds.  
  
Harry finally worked up the courage to talk, "Umm... Malfoy? I don't think I can shag or be shagged for a while after being violated by the Fake, Pug-faced Fuckwit of them all. That was kind of scarring for life, y'know?"  
  
[I officially hate girls who like guys in leather pants. First time I wore them, I lost my wallet in the middle of the street and then I bend down to pick it up and get my arse smacked. Now I lose the chance to see Draco Malfoy completely undressed and possibly submissive.]  
  
James kicked a stray rock on the street and without knowing it, the rock hit a certain, rather disheveled pug-faced slut that was making out with a random guy, right where their kissers were connected.  
  
"Parkinson is so dead! Losing me a good shag with a hot guy that can grind with me like that! Who the bloody hell does she think she is?! Hmph! I don't get to see Potter without all those clothes now!" Flame muttered incoherently under his breath. He pouted and kicked a stone, which hit The Bitch With A Rock in Her Mouth directly in the back of her head.  
  
/I hope she swallows the rock in her mouth and dies. Grrr... Okay, so I can't get a shag out of this. Maybe I'll try and get a decent blowjob./  
  
"Fine..." he pouted once more indignantly, arms crossed, nose in the air, and all. "Then can I get some head out of all this if you're not up for shagging by the time we get to my place?"  
  
Flash stopped walking and blinked. Draco walked until he was directly behind Harry and their bodies were brushing just the slightest bit. He stood on his toes a little, considering Harry was about three inches taller than him. "After all, I still am just as aroused as you left me at the club. It's only fair that you fix it for me. I can't go around like this, you know? I'll help you too... only if you want me to.." he whispered huskily into James's ear.  
  
Harry shivered from the tone, but collected himself. [If he wants a blowjob or a shag, I'll give him the best one he's ever had. I'm going to make Malfoy /holler/ loud. Very loud.]  
  
"I'm not going to be the shy guy that easily blushed like I was in school, so you know what? You're either going to get the best blowjob or the best shag that's rightfully yours. Now, just what are we waiting for standing here?" Evans drawled back in the sexiest voice Flame had ever heard in his entire lifetime.  
  
They got back to Dragon's flat as fast as their feet would carry them because it was starting to rain out (and y'all know what happens to clothing when it gets wet) and for other... reasons. Although, by the time they got to the room, Dragon and James were both dripping wet from heat to toe, clothes clinging onto their bodies for all they were worth.  
  
[Hmm... I'm starting to like silk pajama bottoms a lot more than before, the way they stick to those legs when they're wet. It looks even tighter than wet leather pants. OH SHIT! /My/ leather trousers are wet!!!!]  
  
/Damn... Potter looks better in wet leather pants than I do, but I like that. Maybe I should 'accidentally' pour water on him next time at the club. Is he staring at me in my own wet pants? OH fucks! He is! Come up with an at least half decent insult! Quick, you stupid brain!/  
  
"Never knew you were the voyeuristic type, Potter. Like what you see?" Dragon taunted.  
  
"Maybe I do. And just why are you staring at the spot between my thighs? See something you want but don't have?" Flash teased playfully.  
  
"I won't know until I see, which requires your pants off," was Flame's only answer.  
  
"Possibly later. Where's the bathroom? I've got to dry my clothes off before they're permanently stuck this way and I don't fancy taking my boxers off in front of you just yet," Harry asked, and then declared.  
  
[YET??? Where the fuck did that come from???]  
  
/And there's a 'yet'. Yay!!/  
  
"Down the hall to your right. There are towels in the closet in there. I wouldn't mind seeing you wet and in the nude though," Draco smirked as Evans blushed and ran to the bathroom, still dripping wet in his now tight emerald silk shirt and currently very snug leather trousers.  
  
James raced to the bathroom as fast as he could possibly go. He performed a quick Drying Spell and another spell to return his clothes to their normal size with his wandless magic, pulled out his cell phone and checked the messages. There were three from Dustin, ten from Jeff, and eight from Pierce. All of them were asking for details of what he was doing with Malfoy. Oh. There was an unknown number that called. Oh fuck. He missed his date with the guy from the bookstore. Hopefully, the guy wouldn't mind. Harry dialed the numbers that were on the message.  
  
"Hello?" Mark answered.  
  
"Hey. It's James. Sorry about standing you up. I got dragged shopping and then to a club tonight," Harry tried to sound at least half guilty for forgetting his date with the cute guy he met yesterday while looking for volume 5 of Gravitation. (GO TO YOUR NEAREST BOOKSTORE AND BUY ALL FIVE, NOW!! I love Gravitation.)  
  
"Naww... It's all good. I met some guy named Jeff at the club that same club you were at. He kept calling his roommate tonight; I wish mine were like that. I'm over at his flat right now. So, I saw you with the hot blonde you were grinding with and you two walked out pretty mysteriously, what happened there?" he asked teasingly. Marc seemed like more of a friend right now, come to think of it, he'd look adorable with Jeff, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, similar physique to Jeff but just a bit taller.  
  
"Jeff's been calling me all night! He's my roomy. Get him to stop pretty, pretty please! If Dustin and Pierce are over there, then lock them in a closet with NO phones please! I don't want anymore phone calls! I'm at the guy's flat right now, drying off after being drenched in the rain. Wet leather is NOT fun. Very uncomfortable and very tight," Flash pleaded, then gave into spilling what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll shut him up somehow," Mark hinted, his voice brimming with innuendo. "Aww... I would have loved to see you in those pants. Or maybe you drying them by hand. All those muscles in your chest moving while you wrung them out. Or possibly you with nothing at all."  
  
Draco was wondering what Potter was taking so long in the bathroom for. He changed into dry and rather low slung white pajama bottoms and a matching white wife beater. His hair was now kind of short and sticking to his head. A bit of a wet-grunge look, ruggedly sexy.  
  
Flame walked over to the bathroom door and knocked, "You alright in there, Evans?" letting the new surname roll of his tongue. Ooh... Potter was on the phone with someone.  
  
Harry shouted through the door, "Yeah, I'll be right out!" and he turned back to his phone, "Listen, Marc, I've got to go. Have fun with Jeff! Lick the spot behind his ear. Catch you later, bye bye!" He put his phone away and strolled out of the bathroom (clad in his loose clothes) coolly to find Flame already backed up against the wall.  
  
"You still owe me either a shag or that promised blowjob remember?" Dragon was hoping on making Flash blush, but apparently, it did the opposite of that. Harry was walking towards him. And damn... he was already pushed up against the wall and with nowhere to go.  
  
"Oh really?" James was so close that their body were almost brushing. Draco could only nod his head nervously. "Are you sure that's all you want from me? I'm sure I could give you a bit more than just that." Flame regained his confidence.  
  
"I'll need a preview of what you mean by 'a bit more' before I decide on anything," Malfoy's breath hitched as Harry rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and put his hands on the wall on both sides of his head.  
  
"As you wish." His lips crashed down on Flame's.  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know... it was a lame ending for the Holy fuck thing. So you think it's still worth continuing???? Review to let me know! IM me at HP shagged DM on AIM if you have any questions. Thankies for reading!!  
  
-- driven to insanity 


	5. Sparks, DAMNIT!

Rating changed cause I use too many bad words and someone, I don't remember who because I hit my head on things, suggested I change the rating to R because of chapter 3.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long and I don't know what else to say, but thank you all for the reviews! Without any further delay, here's more.

Chapter 5 – Sparks

Harry bloody Potter just gave him mouth to mouth and said, "As you wish," willingly with no hookers around. But he could have /at least/ but some effort into it! Make the fucking sparks fly, you stupid, sexy, hot, ravishing BUTTHEAD!

"Potter, you would kill the person of boring-ness if you tried to give someone CPR. And for the record, I'm not convinced because you're crap at kisses. How does it feel to be beat then, Evans? Did it sting as much as my heart hurt when you beat me at every fucking Quidditch match?"

"Awww...Dracoooooo... don't be like that. Who said I was done anyway?" Flash asked slyly and used his soft, pretty, kissable, swollen lips to steal a French kiss from Draco's silky, full, pouty ones. Happily, the blonde kissed back and slipped hand down those annoying leather trousers and silky boxers to fondle the firm flesh underneath. Harry broke the kiss and removed the hand that was currently on his bare arse. "Convinced yet, Hun?"

Flame pouted childishly like a three-year-old that had just had his parents tell him he couldn't have the water gun he saw at the toy store. "That was so not fair, youuuuuuuu MEANIE!"

"Face it, doll. Life isn't fair. I said I'd give you a preview, not let you get in my pants and molest my butt. You might not have had people take your hand out of their pants, but too bad, get used to it. Now, take your pick. You want to fuck with me or not?" Harry wanted to smash his head on something right there. The whole-hand-down-his-pants thing was going to make him want to stomp on his new car. Bad, bad memories were coming back.  
  
= Flashback =

He was simply walking down the street looking for a store where he could buy enough cigarettes to last him a while. Those yummy flavored ones in either lemon, lime, strawberry, or mind. Suddenly some sleazy-looking redhead bitch slipped a hand down the pack of his pants and pushed him against a wall.

Her ugly-ass wig fell off. Cho Chang had him up against a wall, trying to ravish the living hell out of him.

[Ugh! No! Go the fuck away you shitty, stupid, loser flashback! No fucking way! I do NOT need this right now!!!!]

= Flashback Ends =

Yucky!!!!!!! Flash screeched loudly at his mind. That stupid, bloody, annoying jackass of a mind. Horrible, icky, disgusting flashbacks always had to attack his poor, unfortunate mind at the entirely wrong time. This time it was right when he was just about to ravish Draco Malfoy. He shook his head vigorously to get his mind off the completely revolting thought. "Take your pick, Hun... before I change my mind."

"Come on. Shag me. Ravish me senseless. Fuck me. Let's give it a go, baby doll. I'll even return the favor, if your actions are worth it, that is," Draco challenged in his naughty stage manner. This was sure to be a night to remember, for it was the day he got screwed by the one and only Harry Potter and shagged that darling boy back all in the Muggle world.  
  
"Is that what you're looking for?" Draco licked his lips and nodded. "My, my, I didn't know you had this side to you, Malfoy. But don't you worry, I'll make my 'actions' more than just /worth it/ if that's what you want." James murmured huskily into Flame's ear, and then reconnected their lips.

Draco got himself off the wall, snaked a muscled arm around Harry's lithe waist, and walked them both towards the leather couch in the living room. Since the ex-Gryffindor had absolutely no clue where he was going, he let himself be led. Dray let go o him for a mere moment, only to push the taller man onto the enormous leather loveseat in his trademark feisty manner.

Before Harry could say another word, the dominant side of the former Slytherin burst out of its cage and he found himself being straddled on the spot by the one and only Draco Malfoy. His silk shirt had been scrunched up past his waistband, baring a bit of his glistening skin. The blonde was licking his lip, teasingly asking for entrance into his now, mint-flavored mouth. Meanwhile, Dragon's hands were sliding themselves further up his shirt.

Refusing to be submissive, Evans flipped Malfoy, so he was the one doing the straddling, He removed the dangerously soft lips that had found their way to his neck and stole a feather light kiss. James let his mind drift off until Draco stole his lips away and began nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. [If there's one more reason to dislike changes, it's Draco Malfoy's kiss, which hasn't changed since school.]

If there's one reason or one time to like submission, it's when Potter's the one on top.Dray tangled one hand in the dark hair, resulting in a rather happy, talented tongue practically shoved in a good way half way down his throat. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't stifle the whimpers and moans begging to escape the prisons of his throat.

James snaked an arm around the blonde's waist and laid him down on the cough. He placed himself down gently on Draco in such a way that the smaller man almost lost his precious self control right then and there. A shock of electricity shot through both their bodies, especially in the /lower/ areas.

Flame now had Flash's slender leg parting his thighs, his torso aligned perfectly with Potter's, a strong arm around his waist, soft lips sucking on his ear, and his arms around a perfect neck. This guy is definitely not the annoying, easily flustered boy I knew back in school. That sodding Gryffindork's been replaced with a handsome, devilishly red-hot Sex God.He did the thing he hated most when Harry bit down on his ear.

Draco moaned in pleasure at the rough treatment. He'd always been a bit of a masochist. James had one thought on his mind, surprisingly. [That was unbelievably kinky. Damnit. I should have kept those furry black handcuffs that Dustin gave me for Christmas in my pocket.] Feeling the need to regain his currently lost dignity, Dragon flipped James over harshly. "Am I just special, or do you always manhandle all the guys that wish to shag you?" the former Gryffindor growled sexily.

"I so was not MANHANDLING you! Malfoys don't play submissive, no matter how hot the other person is! But I guess, if that's how you feel, I can just stop here and let you sleep on the cough for the night." Draco stopped his actions and got off of Evans' body, walking towards his bedroom to get some sleep. He swayed his hips a bit more than needed, seductively, secretly hoping that Harry would change that stubborn mind of his.

"Oh really? Hmph. Then I guess you don't want the blowjob, possibly shag that's rightfully yours. So, if that's how you feel, I guess I'll be heading home now to see if my roommates have been castrated by my stupid ass neighbors," James hopped up and off the couch, grabbed his leather jacket and simply walked out of the flat, nonchalantly.

Draco rushed down the hallway, leaving the door open and promptly tackled the taller man to the ground. When he was completely on top of a very surprised, yet happy James, he huskily whispered, "I don't think you'll be getting away with this one, tremendously important rule. Nobody leaves a Malfoy before getting shagged or fucking one, Evans."

"You might not know this, but you've got to get off of me and carry me back to the cough /before/ I can fuck you because I don't think you want to get your bodily fluids all over the already filthy hallway," Flash drawled sexily right now to Flame's ear. He smirked as Malfoy blushed and hastily picked himself off of Harry. [Am I actually going to shag him? Well, I could use a good lay. Besides, I haven't slept with anyone for about six weeks anyway, maybe more.]

"Are you going to stay lying there all night, Potter? 'Cause honestly, I do have better things to do than standing around waiting for a good, unadulterated fuck all night. Though I wouldn't mind just having you laying there all flustered and looking so cute!" Draco rambled. Ooh... I like that word, "unadulterated."He knelt down on the ground and started tickling Harry mercilessly to make him get up and off the floor.

"No! Stop it, Malfoy! I'm" giggle "Ticklish! Finite! I'll get up!" James hollered, laughing in between words. He crawled out of Draco's grasp trying to escape the viscous tickling and finally picked himself off the ground. As soon as Harry stood up, he whirled Draco around and kissed him full on the lips.

But, before Flame could get the chance to return his kiss with that sweet mouth, Flash pulled away and ran into the flat's bathroom, locking the door. Draco pouted adorably outside the wooden door and shouted through it, "Quit being such a bloody fucking tease! If you don't get out of that bathroom, I'm going to have to wank off all over your pretty leather jacket!"

James rushed out of the marble-tiled bathroom in less than a second and when he did, the blond spun him around like he'd done before and stole a deep French kiss. He forgot all about his precious jacket and melted completely into the ex-Slytherin's breathtaking smooch. Before they knew it, the two of them were on thee couch snogging their asses off like there was no tomorrow. I ought to threaten to piss on his jacket next time for being such a sexy, mean little tease. See how he reacts to that. Hmm... I think I like that.

[That hot, evil, horny Malfoy! He just had to trick me like that. Stupid, attractive prat. That jacket cost me a fortune and three fucking months of feeling guilty for buying it.] Of course, the cough wasn't big enough to fit all of their continuous rolling around and caressing. That one last roll on the couch was the last straw. Couch got all mad. THUMP! James and Dragon fell off the cough with Draco on the bottom. Thankfully, all those fluffy couch pillow things that all fell off previously because of certain actions, to cushion their fall.

But, no matter. No matter at all. Draco was too into unbuttoning that silk shirt of Harry's to even notice the fall. Harry was way too obsessed with pulling that annoyingly tight gray muscle tee over Malfoy's head. As soon as the tee-shirt has been tugged over Flame's platinum blonde heat and the silk shirt covering Flash's yummy-looking, completely lickable top half had been torn off, they went back to kissing as if two minutes of ceasing it had been way too long.

There were no innocent or loving touches in this whole 'I'm so going to fuck you senseless' thing,' of course. Instead, there were rather teasing light caresses, hardcore massaging without the smelly oil, and enjoyable manhandling of very pleasing-eye-candy, known as muscles to the rest of the world. So, Mr. Hero Complex Potter likes to get down rough, eh? Well, I won't protest, as he wishes.[I take it Malfoy's don't take sex lightly either. Lucky bastard he is today, I happen to enjoy some serious fucking too.]

That when Sexy!Harry came to play. He created a trail of light, teasing, taunting butterfly kisses from Draco's jaw line to his pale, carved, naked neck, down to his marble torso. James stopped to graze his teeth on the top of Dragon's six-pack. Flame threw his head back and arched up for a harsher bite, moaning in ecstasy. He felt himself bleeding lightly and found that he liked it.

Flash kissed the spot good-bye and licked the mildly bleeding area, making Malfoy grit his teeth and grab at Evans' hair to prevent himself from crying out the ex-Gryffindor's name so loud, it'd wake the whole fucking building up.

The doorknob turned, but it went away unnoticed. Harry was at the waistband of Draco's soft, silky pajama pants with the blonde shivering in anticipation. A certain dark-haired, blue-eyed man walked through the door. Flash untied the strings of Dragon's pants with his teeth. In the background, another ex-Slytherin cleared his throat pretty loudly..

Both men looked up. Holy fuck.

TBC...

If requested that is. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!!!! [huggles all of her reviewers] Until next time!!!! Thank you all!

- driven to insanity


	6. SORRY!

Hellooooooooooooooooo. I know it's been forever (over a year actually) since I updated this story, so… does anybody still want the next chapter? Orrrrr. Has everybody forgotten this story? ( IM me at xcheckmarks on AIM for a reply or leave a review. Anddddd if people really do still want the next chapter, I'll try to post it before school starts. Thank you!

Checkmarks

P.S. I'm very sorry my updates aren't regular like a lot of stories are and that I've taken over a year to get back to this story.


End file.
